creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StabbyStab
Welcome Leave a message if you have any questions or comments. Do you have an AIM account? Lately I've been trying to get the major contributors and moderators to contact each other outside of /x/ and the wiki. The wiki seems to have lost most activity and I'm trying to get everyone together for some more contributions before Halloween. If you don't have an account, please make one and post your screen-name here. Thanks in advance. HandsomeChris 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) "The" in a title would it be okay if we would do this like a library and move all the stories starting with "the" into the letter of the second word because the "T" category is getting pretty long i just think it would help site flow. XanCrews 14:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC Halp looking to see if the end of this exists anywhere. Blue Hey, Stabby. Thanks for leaving me a message, Stabby, I really appreciate it. As for the other admins, I've lost contact with them, but they have posted on the wiki every now and again, so it's not totally forgotten. I really think we should keep in contact over AIM, MSN, or Gmail. I'm glad with the fact that you're happy with the wiki. In less than a year since its founding we went from about 50 articles to 1,200, which I consider is really good for a wiki with not a staggering amount of traffic. Also, I think that the Creepypasta Wiki has a shot at becoming the authoritative database for Creepypasta. Creepypasta.com was taken down a month or two months ago, so it seems like people are just going onto Encyclopedia Dramatica or starting threads on /x/ to gather some creepypastas. I've tried to promote the wiki lightly on /x/ since Creepypasta.com died, but it seems like we don't have the best reputation. About 75% of the people that I recommend the wiki to either say its just a bank of mediocre "lost episode" creepypasta or it's so unorganized it would just be better to start a thread. The other 25% of people seem to be happy with how the wiki is going and actually enjoy it. Personally, I've wanted to get this wiki a lot more organized. I have a feeling we could get everything sorted out within a few weeks and really make this into something that is both famous and important. I always thought we could implement a ratings system, have a section dedicated to the "best" pastas, etc. I realize that my reply to just a quick "hello" has become a meandering speech about how to improve the wiki, but I'll stick to the subject matter. Thanks for stopping by, Stabby. Once again, I really appreciate it. You stay classy. HandsomeChris 00:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Thanks! I'm glad you like my story, dude. I haven't actually seen what you posted prior to writing that, but I guess it's not bad that it reminded you of something. 93064th Goodbye is one of my favourite works so far that were written by me. P.S. You're epic. I remember seeing you making edits before I even made my account and I notice how XanCrews used to consult you. I'm really glad you're back, this wiki is growing to be something very epic. I think it's just as strong as it was before, if not even stronger. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 10:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC)